The Merge
by Dual Minded Wolf
Summary: ON EXTENDED HIATUS, MIGHT BE DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Jacy: So, not much to say except that I'm not going solo with this story!

Kain: You never are.

Wolf: Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?

Jacy: You know what I mean, anyways, I'd like to introduce the first of my two Co-Authors…Ryan!

Ryan: Hey, where's Co-Author number two?

Jacy: He's busy…and he hasn't told me what he wants to be called. Anyways, most of you have probable skipped this so, cue the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: This story contains copyrighted material from Alien Vs. Predator, Underworld, H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Series, Dead Space, and Marvel Universe, as well as a mix of our own ideas, but the copyrighted ones we do not own, only our own ideas.

Wolf and Kain: On with the chapter!

xMxExRxGxEx

_**The Merge**_

Chapter 1: Captured

I awoke in my chamber. The cryo-sleep must've worn of fairly recently because I was still groggy and partially numb. My equipment was in the storage pod next to me. I looked out the window and saw the clan vessel already cloaking and flying away back through the stars.

It's been 7 years since I left the Sprawl, and I'm still not used to the near-invisible shape of it. I remember the first run in I had with the Hunters. The necromorph outbreak had been going for a week and I was only 15 at the time. I had managed to get my hands on one of the R.I.G.s and a plasma cutter and slowly made my way to the ship bay. I saw horrors no one should've seen, let alone a teenager. I had just escaped in an armored ship when the Hunters came and took my ship into theirs. They had been watching me the whole time, and decided that I was worthy to train among their ranks.

This would be my first hunt on Earth. When I regained feeling in my body I rose up from the stasis pod and retrieved my R.I.G. It was integrated the technology of the Hunters, it had a stealth device and wrist blades as well as enhancements that allowed me to breathe much longer in space than most of the other R.I.G.s allowed. The optics had also been improved so that I could switch between heat and sonar visions. I suited up, armed myself with my plasma cutter, a weapon that sent a wave of energy that was concentrated enough to cut off the limbs of my prey, the same one from my time on the Sprawl. I entered my drop pod and activated it. I hit the launch button and one phrase kept echoing in my head as the pod dropped out of the holding area and began my hurtling descent to the planet's surface, _"Welcome Home."_

xMxExRxGxEx

Michael Grayson was a fairly troubled man. He had close cropped dark grey hair with some streaks of black in it and grey eyes and was more often than not found wearing a grey business suit and tie, despite the fact that most of the other workers dressed rather casually. He was chairman of Environmental Surveillance and Technology, or E.S.T, at Weyland-Yutani. It was an important yet thankless job, and incredibly dull. That is until his office phone rang. He picked it up and answered with a professional, yet lazy, "Hello?"

"Sir you're going to want to come to see this." A stern, serious female voice from the receiver said.

"Who is this?" questioned Grayson, leaning forward in his chair.

"Fiona Mitchell. We've picked up something interesting in the Allegheny National Forest area. It appears to be a Hunter pod, and if the reports are describing it correctly, it landed not too long ago." She replied.

Grayson smiled to himself, his grey eyes twinkling in excitement, and said, "Interesting indeed. Send in Team Alpha to retrieve it and its passenger."

"Right away, sir," Responded Fiona before she hung up the phone.

Grayson let out a laugh as he leaned back in his chair. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, grinning widely. He was certain by the end of the week he would be sitting right next to Mr. Weyland himself at the next committee meeting. Vice President Grayson certainly had a nice ring to it.

He then got out of his chair and left his office. He didn't want to see this thing on a screen; he wanted to see it with his own eyes. He went to the ship bay where the drop ship that would pick up Team Alpha when they signaled that they were ready for pick-up was waiting. He got on it, much to the surprise of the pilots, and sat down in one of the seats. They wouldn't tell him to get off, he was their superior officer, but that didn't mean they wanted him there.

xMxExRxGxEx

The door to Creade's pod opened and his training took over. The first thing he did was activate his stealth. He had to make sure he wasn't seen. If he was discovered, the Clan leader would send a team to kill him and those that found him, which was something he didn't want. After a few seconds of systems check on his suit, he set off on finding his prey.

He knew he had to hunt humans, but it didn't faze him at all. He no longer viewed himself as a human; seven years among the Hunters had changed him, in more ways than one. He was stronger than any normal human, the increased gravity on the Hunter father world saw to that, and he had seen and hunted things that would drive almost anyone insane if they knew such creatures existed.

As he was making his way through the forest he spotted a man fishing by a lake. He checked to see if he was armed and found the man had a large hunting knife. It wouldn't bring him much honor in the clan, but some was better than none, and there would be others.

As Creade was about to attack he heard the joyous cry of a small child behind him. He quickly leaped into the branches of a tree, and was luckily unnoticed as the small toddler continued its quick waddling through the spot he had occupied moments earlier and over to the man. The man put his fishing pole down and embraced the child in his arms. Not far behind the little one, a woman followed, she seemed to be about 24- 26 years old, around the same age as the man.

Creade looked away. What had he become? A minute ago he was going to kill that man, without any remorse or hesitation! He felt shame burn inside him. Creade watched as the family talked and laughed together. He wished he had something like that, but in his current position that would be impossible. He turned away from the scene and leaped from tree top to tree top, back to his pod, which had his beacon that would signal his hunting ship to land.

He was about 20 yards out when he heard the sarcastic shouts and laughs of men. He switched to heat vision and got as close as he could without being caught. There were soldiers, about 10 of them. They were armed with strange rifles and combat knives that doubled as bayonets. Creade's heart raced. They found his ship. They knew he was here. Despite his feelings earlier, he knew he had to kill these men if he wanted to at least escape back to his ship.

Before he could think any further he leaped out of the tree, wrist blades unsheathed, and landed on the first soldier, embedding his blades in the soldier's chest. The other soldiers stood there in shock as Creade uncloaked, which gave him time to unholster his plasma cutter and fire it, beheading the next one. One of the soldiers shot at him, but Creade expertly dodged and charged the man who drew his combat knife and swung at him. Creade grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the mans back, breaking the soldier's arm and taking his knife, only to return it into the back of the man's head, the blade sticking out of his mouth. He pulled the knife out and the soldier dropped to the ground, dead.

Creade lunged at the next one but in mid air felt a stinging pain in the back of his neck that quickly spread through his whole body, making him immobile and numb. He landed unceremoniously on the soldier he attacked, and to his surprise, the man didn't even make a sound. Just shoved him off and got back up. The last thing he saw before everything went black was his calm face, and he thought "_He has the look of a Hunter._"

xMxExRxGxEx

"Call for EVAC, I want us out of here ASAP!" Capt. Calvin Miles ordered, but he wasn't listening to the response as he picked up the strange armored being and sat him against a tree. Three of his men died in about five seconds, and he would've been next if one of his men hadn't been able to get a shot off and hit the being in-between the creature's armor on his neck. At this point he didn't care who or what this thing was, he wanted it to die, slowly and painfully. Before Miles could do anything, a drop ship appeared and landed a few feet away from the pod. Grayson exited the drop ship with a grin like a small child on Christmas morning. It made Calvin sick. The company bureaucrats didn't care about the soldiers, only profit and their standing with Mr. Weyland. If he wouldn't have been executed for it, Calvin would've shot Grayson right there. He restrained himself and Grayson walked over to where he stood next to the armored being.

"Good work, Captain," he congratulated, angering Miles even more.

"I lost three men," Calvin said through gritted teeth, "That's not what I'd call a 'good' anything, Grayson."

"But you got the Hunter and its pod," Grayson said, not noticing the anger in Calvin's voice, "and that's what matters."

"My men _died _to capture whatever that thing is," Calvin shouted, pointing at the unconscious being leaning against the tree next to him, "and you don't even care! I want this thing to die and I want to look into its eyes as it does."

Before Grayson could stop him, Calvin picked up the being and slammed him against the tree, pulling his knife out of its holder as he did. He saw a button on the side of his neck that glowed a faint blue, like some other parts of the armor, and he hit it with the butt of his knife. The helmet clicked and began to disassemble itself into several pieces, storing itself into compartments on his back and chest and revealed something no one there expected. It was the face of a human.

xMxExRxGxEx

Jacy: So, chapter one…and stuff.

Ryan: Right, and remember that there's a contest for roles in the story up on the profile if anyone's interested!

Jacy: It's been up for a while and no one's submitted anything…makes me sad…

Ryan: Cheer him up by submitting!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacy: Well, both co-authors are MIA and we've had this one planned for a while, might as well upload it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted things I use, I do own my OCs and this story.

xMxExRxGxEx

Chapter 2: Ally or Adversary?

When Creade regained consciousness, his head was pounding and he found he couldn't move. He struggled to open his eyes, only to shut them a moment later when he found everything was bright and fuzzy. He managed to remain conscious for a few more moments before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

An hour or so later, he roused once again and found that the pounding in his head had dulled to a dull throb but he still found that it was difficult to move. He opened his eyes and managed to keep them open as he registered his surroundings. He was in some kind of steel room with bright lights illuminating the whole room. He then noticed that his R.I.G. was gone, revealing the outfit he wore underneath it, a blackish-blue jumpsuit and a pair of simple grey shoes, and his arms were chained to the walls by his wrists and his feet to the floor by his ankles. His skin was very pale, as if he hadn't been out in the sun in a very long time, and his eyes were a stunning electric blue. His dark brown, almost black, hair was braided into cornrows and he had a few scars similar to the markings on the helmet of his R.I.G. on his face, all of them looking almost tribal in appearance.

His head suddenly jerked towards the large metal door that was the only entrance and exit to the room as he heard it being unlocked from the opposite side. It opened outward and revealed five men that he didn't recognize, but knew four were soldiers by the rifles they carried, and the one that he did was the soldier from the forest that he had landed on after his failed attempt at killing him, Captain Calvin Miles. His face still showed nothing but calm indifference; however his dark green eyes said something entirely different. Creade saw sorrow, regret, anger, even hate in the man's eyes, but he knew that none of these emotions were directed at him directly but at the man at the head of the group, who was none other than Michael Grayson.

Grayson had a look of unrepressed excitement and sadistic amusement on his face, and Creade suddenly knew why Calvin felt anger and hate at this man. He _enjoyed _looking at people as if he were better than them, and even causing those lower than him pain. It disgusted Creade and he narrowed his eyes as the man approached while the others formed a circle around the two of them, Calvin standing just behind Grayson.

"Greetings," Grayson said with a smile that Creade could obviously tell was fake, "Are you human?"

Creade didn't answer and Grayson's smile faltered slightly and he continued, "Do you know English?"

Once again, Creade didn't answer. In truth, for a few moments he couldn't remember how to speak English, but after he remembered how he still remained silent.

This time the smile faded completely from Grayson's face as he struck Creade across the face and shouted, "Answer me, damn it!'

Creade moved his head slowly back to look at Grayson, a look of calm that terrified Grayson to the depths of his soul. Creade lunged forward at Grayson, causing the man to stumble backwards and the chains on his right arm breaking. Creade grabbed Grayson with his now free right hand and lifted the smaller man up off the ground and looked up at him. All the soldiers pointed their rifles at Creade, except for Calvin who continued to look at the scene with unruffled indifference, while Grayson shivered in fear.

"I will not speak to you, worm," Creade said, his voice deep, heavily accented, and threatening. His grip tightened on Grayson's neck, causing the man to let out a gasp of terror, and all the soldiers tightened their grip on their rifles. Then Creade threw Grayson to the ground and all the soldiers, excluding Calvin, tackled Creade and one of them managed to get a shot of tranquilizer into his neck, sending him spiraling into nothingness once more.

xMxExRxGxEx

"You stood by and did nothing while that savage nearly killed me!" Grayson shouted after he and Calvin were alone in his office. The calm and calculated demeanor the head of E.S.T. usually showed was completely shattered as he released his anger on the soldier.

"He was never going to kill you," Calvin answered calmly, "He knew he was clearly outnumbered and let you go; he only wanted to scare you."

"Be that as it may, you still did nothing while one of your superior officers was nearly killed!" Grayson continued, "That's grounds for execution, you know."

"Watch your words carefully, Grayson," Calvin warned, his mask of calm coming off for a moment as he threatened him, "You read my file before Weyland hired me, you know exactly what I saw on the day I escaped from that hostile base single-handedly."

"Yes," Grayson said, realizing this was still a tender topic and deciding to push Miles further, "Your entire team, another one that you led might I add, was executed in front of your eyes and in your anger at this you freed yourself from the bonds they had you in and you killed every single person in that base, including one captive government official."

Calvin looked up at Grayson with a look of anger in his eyes, "Then the government turned on me and wants me executed, just like my men. The only reason I'm alive still is because Weyland pretty much runs the entire world, with the government just a figurehead, and he heard about my 'accomplishment.' Before I knew what happened, Weyland recruited me and put me in charge of his top team, Alpha. But, my immunity from the law only stands until I do something Weyland doesn't like and he lets the government at me like a pack of rabid dogs. Despite all this, you still dare to say that what I did was grounds for execution? You would be dead before you could even hold up a gun, Grayson."

"Threatening me, are you?" Grayson asked, "You should know better. I am assigning you to guard duty _inside _that man's cell. You are not allowed to leave that room except for a ten minute period per day. All meals will be brought to you, and you will be removed from active call whenever Team Alpha is sent out. You're dismissed, Captain."

Grayson turned his back to Calvin when he finished speaking, looking out the large glass window that took up most of the back wall of his office and allowed him to look down on most of the workers in his division.

Calvin stood up from the seat he'd been sitting in and walked to the exit of Grayson's office, not looking back at the man once.

Grayson smiled to himself as he heard the door to his office close behind him, softly saying to himself, "All the pieces are slowly coming together."

xMxExRxGxEx

When Creade awoke once more, he found that he was completely immobile except for his head. He could feel needles going into his back and knew they'd paralyzed him by piercing specific nerves in his back. He was in a kneeling position and his arms were once again chained to the walls, but by much stronger chains, as were his legs.

He opened his eyes to find he wasn't alone in the room; Calvin sat against the wall in front of him. The two of them stared at each other for a while, neither saying a word. The room was silent except for their breathing and the incessant buzzing from the lights above them for a good ten minutes.

Finally, after he realized that Calvin wasn't going to speak first, Creade broke the silence, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I've been ordered to guard you from _inside _the cell," Calvin said simply, "Why do you speak to me yet refuse to speak to Grayson?"

"Because he has no honor, you however show much," Creade answered, "Why do your people keep me prisoner?"

"They're your people too, you know," Calvin commented, causing Creade to flinch slightly.

"If humans keep their own kind as well as others prisoner, then I'm not human," Creade said.

"Then you and I agree on that," Calvin said, leaning his head back against the wall, "These bastards have me on a short leash, I'm as much a prisoner here as you are."

"Then why don't you leave?" Creade questioned.

Calvin looked back at him and said, "Because the moment I leave this base when I'm not under their orders, they'll alert the government and I'll be killed."

"What did you do?" Creade said.

"I avenged my brothers, my team mates, and killed an entire hostile base by myself," Calvin said, "but I accidently killed a highly popular government official in the process. The only reason I'm alive right now is because Weyland finds me useful. But the moment I become useless or I do something he doesn't like, he'll let the government at me and I'll be killed."

"My clan follows similar traditions," Creade said, "I'll likely be executed because I couldn't complete my mission."

"What was your mission, exactly?" Calvin asked.

"To hunt and kill three armed humans and bring their heads to my Clan leader as trophies," Creade said slowly, "I may have completed part of it, but that was only trying to prevent you and your boss from finding my pod and me. I failed in that aspect as well."

"If you had succeeded I wouldn't be alive now would I?" Calvin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Only as a trophy," Creade said, "but even then, I was hesitant to kill because I don't want to kill my own kind unless it is in defense of something that must stay safe or remain hidden."

"You were on the Sprawl when the Outbreak occurred, correct?" Calvin questioned.

"I was, and the Unitarians did everything they could to cover that up," Creade said, watching Miles closely, "how do you know of it?"

"Weyland funded the launch of that station as well as everything that had a Necromorph Outbreak," Calvin explained, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with the Outbreaks themselves."

"My family was killed during the Outbreak on the Sprawl," Creade said, looking at the floor, "The Hunters found me a week after the Outbreak after I'd managed to escape in one of the armored ships in the ship bay, I guess they became another family to me."

"You survived a week with the Necromorphs?" Calvin asked, stunned.

Creade looked up and said, "And seven years with the Hunters."

"Wow," Calvin said, leaning his head back against the wall in amazement, "I'd heard that the Hunters sometimes took humans among their ranks, but to actually meet one who also fought the Necromorphs as well is just…wow."

"Why exactly am I still alive? I'd have thought that after my near killing him, that man would want me dead." Creade said, grinning devilishly.

"He does," Calvin confirmed, "but he sees you as something useful."

"Useful?" Creade asked, confused, "How?"

"He wants you to build another suit like yours using the Hunter's technology," Calvin said, causing Creade's pale face to get even paler as he heard what Calvin said, "Because apparently yours doesn't respond to anyone else.

"That's…not possible," Creade said, "The Hunters are the only ones who know how to blend the technology into a suit like mine. I know how to make a full Hunter-tech suit, but their technology isn't meant for humans; extended use of a full suit like that would kill anyone who uses it."

"Grayson isn't going to listen," Calvin sighed, "The bastard doesn't care about anything but getting in good with Weyland, same as every other damn bureaucrat involved with this company. What I wouldn't give to just shoot the lot of them…"

"Somehow I think killing them wouldn't change very much," Creade said, "The Hunters are going to come for me in a week if I don't send them a message and once they find that I've been captured, everyone involved will be killed, myself included."

Calvin immediately looked back at Creade with a look of shock.

"A week?" he said, "Damn it! Grayson said we would have more time if we ever managed to capture a Hunter."

"They'd normally allot a longer time for a normal Hunter, but I'm human and even after seven years they don't trust me completely," Creade said, chuckling ironically, "And the reason is the one thing they could never take from me, no matter how hard they tried, was my humanity. It seems that was my downfall."

"No," Calvin said, shaking his head, "Humanity is never a weakness; it's what makes us different from every other creature. We are able to show mercy, regret, and every other emotion that makes us human."

After he was finished, Calvin stood and walked over to the door.

As he opened it, Creade said, "Warning them will make no difference. Even if you manage to escape, they'll hunt you down and they WILL kill you."

"I'm not going down without a fight and, if I have my way, you'll have that chance too." Calvin said, not looking back. He knocked on the door twice and, after several loud clanking sounds, it slid open.

"Who are you?" Creade asked.

"My name is Calvin Miles, ranked Captain," Calvin answered, "and I'm a man who has nothing left to lose."

"My name is Creade and it seems we have that in common," Creade said.

"I'll be back," Calvin said, walking out of the cell, "Hopefully to let you out."

The two guards standing outside the door closed and locked it before Creade could say anything. Calvin looked over at the two guards and merely saw two untrained teenagers with guns. In reality, they were full-grown men with no real battle experience. Having them guard such a dangerous individual was foolish, they wouldn't last a second if Creade managed to get loose. If Calvin couldn't get Grayson to listen then he'd have no other choice but to release him, and hope that he wouldn't kill everyone in the base in a frenzy to escape. After all, he still had his claws on his right arm as every attempt to remove the gauntlet attached to it had come close to stopping his heart.

Clearing his thoughts, Calvin made his way to Grayson's office. Hopefully Grayson would see reason and let Creade out, and hopefully Creade wasn't just feeding him a load of bull. If that was the case, Calvin would hunt and kill him by himself with his own two hands if it came to it.

xMxExRxGxEx

Jacy: There you have it, Chapter 2 of The Merge. Remember to Review, 'cause it makes me happy and I update faster when I'm happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacy: Well…Chapter 3.

Ryan: Yup.

Jacy: Gah! When did you get here?

Ryan: Just now, figured it'd be funny to scare the bajeezus outta you.

Jacy: You're worse than Wolf and Kain…

xMxExRxGxEx

Chapter 3: Striking a Deal

Michael Grayson sat in his chair, watching his door. Fiona, whom he had promoted to his personal secretary, had informed him that Calvin had left the cell and was making his way back to his office. The fact that Calvin had managed to keep a level head while in a cell with the one who had killed his comrades was a surprise, but now it seemed that Calvin was going to ask him to let Creade go.

"He will be no use to us locked in a cell," a dark voice said from behind him. Grayson spun his chair around fast to see a tall man wearing a very pitch black cloak with the hood up, obscuring his face in darkness standing behind him.

"But he will be a threat if we allow him to walk around unchained," Grayson said, talking with the man like they were old friends, "For all the good he might do for our cause, the risk he poses isn't worth it."

"He will be let loose whether you want him to or not," the cloaked man said, "at least if you let him go you can monitor and use him to our advantage."

Before Grayson could respond, the door to his office opened and the man disappeared in a flash of black smoke. Grayson turned around to see Calvin walking towards his desk.

"Did he tell you anything?" he questioned.

"Yes," Calvin said, "he told me that if he doesn't report to his clan then they will send a team to kill him and everyone involved with him."

Grayson, putting on an act, swore and said, "But did he say he'd make a suit?"

"He said that because he doesn't know how the Hunters integrated their technology into his suit and he only knows how to make their technology, as well as that making a full Hunter tech suit would be too much for any human to handle," Calvin said, "It looks like our only chance is to let him go."

Knowing full well what he was trying to do, Grayson responded, "That is not an option. He is a threat to the world if we just let him go."

"And he's a threat to everyone in this compound if we don't," Calvin countered, "He may be the only one that can help us fend off the Hunters but he's nothing but a liability locked up."

Grayson got out of his chair and turned, looking out the window and at the workers looking over their separate monitors. He made it look as if he was debating whether or not to let Creade out, but he had already made his decision. After a few moments of fake deliberation, Grayson turned back to look at Calvin with a calm look on his face.

"Fine," he said, "but if he is one _hair _out of line, I'll put a bullet in his head and throw you to the government and let them tear you apart like rabid dogs, understand?"

Calvin didn't respond other than to glare fiercely at Grayson, but Grayson knew that he understood.

xMxExRxGxEx

Creade opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the massive steel door in front of him being unlocked. When the door swung open, it revealed Calvin and Grayson standing on the other side. Both of them looked cold and collected, but Creade could sense a lighter feeling in Calvin.

"Good news," Grayson said as the two of them made their way over to where Creade was forced to kneel, "I've decided to let you out, on two conditions. One, you promise not to harm anyone in this facility and two, to build a suit for Calvin."

"What?" Calvin demanded, his mask of calm breaking when Grayson spoke.

"I accept your conditions," Creade said, "but we must move quickly if it is to be finished before my clan arrives."

"Good," Grayson grinned, turning to Calvin, "You are to remain by his side at all times and assist him with anything he needs, understood?"

"…Understood, _sir_," Calvin said, adding as much malice as he could to the last word. Grayson tossed him the keys to Creade's chains before heading towards the door at a brisk pace. When he was gone, with the door closing behind him, Calvin turned to Creade with a look of anger and confusion.

"First you say you won't talk to Grayson, and now you're making _deals _with him?" he spoke, no longer hiding behind his stoic disguise, "And on making _me _a suit that could _kill _me! What the hell got into you in the twenty minutes I was gone?"

"I told you that any _normal _human would die when they use a completely Hunter tech suit," Creade said calmly, "you, however, are not _normal_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calvin questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"It means that the suit will not kill you when you use it," Creade answered, "Now, would you mind taking these restraints off? I cannot feel my legs."

Calvin grumbled for a moment before he walked over to where the locks on his wrists were. After he unlocked them, he moved onto his legs. Finally, he came to the lock keeping Creade paralyzed. He placed the key into the lock and turned it, causing the needles to retract into the device all at once before it fell off his back.

Creade stood, rubbing his wrists to get the blood moving again before doing the same to his legs. Once he was satisfied that all of his muscles were in working order, he moved quicker than Calvin thought possible in an attempt to grab him by his neck. Reacting even faster, however, he deflected his arm and retaliated with a jab at his ribs. Creade blocked his fist with his free hand and shoved Calvin back.

The two watched each other, neither of them moving, both of them looking for an opening. Seeing one, Creade moved extremely fast once more to try to punch Calvin square in the chest. Calvin, however, saw him move and moved himself out of the way. But Creade, expecting this, moved his other arm and this time managed to grab Calvin by the neck and lifted him up off the ground.

Calvin, gripping the hand holding him up with both of his in an attempt to pull it off, choked out, "What're you gonna do? Kill me?"

Creade was silent for a moment, as if contemplating the thought, before he tossed Calvin to the ground and said, "Again."

"What?" he asked, getting to his feet while one of his hand was where Creade's had been moments before.

Creade didn't answer him, though, merely ran at Calvin once more. Seeing this, Calvin removed his hand from his throat and used it to block the fist that Creade had sent at his face. Calvin used other hand to try to punch him, but Creade caught his fist as Calvin caught his. The two of them struggled against one another for a moment before Creade overpowered him again and shoved Calvin to the floor.

Calvin recovered before he hit the ground and tried to kick Creade's legs out from under him, but Creade jumped over his leg. Calvin quickly jumped up and went on the offensive, trying to land a hit on the man who dodged each of his swings with ease. Creade caught one of Calvin's wrists as he moved his head out of the way of the fist it was attached to, but Calvin reacted by using his other fist to punch Creade in the gut. It made contact, but Creade barely reacted at the contact and pushed Calvin away from him.

"Good," he said, "Do not think about it before you attack, just attack and counterattack."

"What the hell are you trying to prove?" Calvin questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"You are unlike most humans," Creade said, "Even I was like any normal person before my training with the Hunters, but you have always been different. You will understand more when your suit is finished. Come, we must get started if it is to be finished before my clan arrives."

"Why are you helping us?" Calvin asked suspiciously, "Shouldn't you be helping the people who saved you and trained you?"

"In most cases, yes," Creade said, looking at the soldier, "but the Hunters…changed me. I almost killed an innocent man I did not know, all because his head would have brought me a tiny bit of honor in the Clan. They took almost all of my humanity, and I will not let them do this to others."

"Surely there must've been some who you considered friends?" Calvin questioned curiously, "You don't spend seven years with people, human or alien, without befriending at least one."

"There were…a few," Creade admitted, looking down, "We trained as Youngbloods together, even became official Hunters as well. We lost our mentor on that hunt, and the four of us had to not only kill all of the Xenomorphs that were there, but the Queen as well."

"You _hunted_ those things?" Calvin said, surprised, "How many did you kill?"

"I do not recall, it was several years ago," Creade said, "Since then, they have all been placed on the Chieftain's personal hunting squad, I would not be surprised if he sent them to kill us."

"They wouldn't actually kill you, would they?" he asked, worried, "I mean, they're your friends, right?"

"I cannot say," Creade confessed, "I have not spoken with them in quite a while. For all I know, they could be serving the Chieftain blindly, as all the others in the Clan do."

"Let's hope they decide to side with us," Calvin yearned.

"Indeed," Creade agreed, "But let us not dwell on this topic, we must build your suit."

"Remind me how we actually _do _that?" Calvin queried, "And what we do _after _it's done?"

"Why," Creade said, grinning wickedly, "we break out of course."

xMxExRxGxEx

Jacy: So, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Ryan: Don't forget to Review!

Jacy: Also, the contest for roles is still going on!

Ryan: And still we have nothing!

Jacy: If we don't have any submissions by this time next week, we're shutting it down and no one gets a role!

Ryan and Jacy: See ya!


End file.
